E.D.I.T.H.
Even Dead, I'm The Hero (E.D.I.T.H.) is an augmented reality security, defense and artificial tactical intelligence system created by Tony Stark and bequeathed to Peter Parker following Stark's death. Housed in a pair of sunglasses, E.D.I.T.H. gave its users access to Stark Industries' global satellite network along with an arsenal of missiles and drones. History Created by Tony Stark E.D.I.T.H. was created by Tony Stark that was built in his sunglasses, having the idea to use them for his satellite network and analyze certain objects. Used by Peter Parker using E.D.I.T.H.]] Following the death of Tony Stark, E.D.I.T.H was given to Nick Fury to hand to Peter Parker, whom Stark trusted to inherit. Talos, a Skrull taking place of Fury at the time, granted Parker the glasses eight months after Stark's death. At first, Parker was excited at the aspect of being entrusted with such power; however, following accidentally initiating a drone strike against his classmate Brad Davis, he began to feel that he was unworthy of this power and later bequeathed it to Quentin Beck, believing Beck to be worthy of becoming the "next Iron Man." Parker would eventually reclaim the glasses back from Beck after the battle in London.Spider-Man: Far From Home Used by Quentin Beck Once Beck had control of E.D.I.T.H., he wired her into his system and through her, gained control of the Stark Industries defence satellite. Through this, Beck now had access to the Stark Industries Combat Drones housed in it, greatly amplifying the scale and capability of his illusions. He also utilised E.D.I.T.H.’s hacking capabilities, using her to find that Peter Parker and Michelle Jones had his missing projector, leading to him eventually tricking and defeating Peter with his illusions. Beck utilized his increased number of drones to create the Elemental Fusion, destroying much of London. Beck used E.D.I.T.H. to direct his drones to attempt to kill Happy Hogan and the rest of Peter’s classmates through the display on his wrist. When Peter finally confronted Beck, Beck ordered E.D.I.T.H. to fire all of the drones, with her protesting that he was in the firing line. Eventually, after defeating Mysterio’s illusions, Peter took the glasses and was welcomed back by E.D.I.T.H. He ordered all of the drones to be shut down, and presumably returned to the satellite. This would later be used against Peter by Beck’s team when revealing Peter’s identity. Peter then took the glasses back to New York, presumably continuing to utilize them in his fight against crime. Capabilities E.D.I.T.H. is the user interface to the entire Stark Industries network. It allows the user full access to the entire Stark satellite network, which comes with several hundred tactical drones. E.D.I.T.H also provides several backdoor entrances to some of the world's largest telecommunications companies giving the user access to all of the target's personal information and potentially hacking capabilities to a large amount of communication systems. Relationships Allies *Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Creator *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Primary User *Quentin Beck/Mysterio † - Former User Enemies *Brad Davis - Former Target and Attempted Victim Behind the Scenes *Early during the development of Spider-Man: Far From Home, Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers talked about the possibility of having Tony Stark's voice heard from E.D.I.T.H., but they dropped the idea because they didn't want to lean too hard.'Spider-Man: Far From Home' Team Considered a Donald Glover Cameo References ru:Э.Д.И.Т. Category:Items Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Items Category:Artificial Intelligence